West, Texas
by AnimeApprentice
Summary: Just something that came to mind when I first heard about the explosion out in West. Features Texas and Oklahoma, human names slightly used. American Family fluff and drama.
1. Chapter 1

America had just finished changing Massachusetts' bandages and set him to sleep when his phone rang. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, as the states called him at odd hours all the time. But the nation felt a sense of foreboding as he answered the call.

"Hello? Jones residence. "

"Dad?! Oh, Dad come quick! Something's happening to Texas!"

"Whoa there, slow down a bit Oakey! Now what's this about Texas?"

"We were just talking and all of a sudden he just collapsed, clutching just above his bellybutton! Dad, you've got to get over here!"

"It's probably just a fire in Dallas or somewhere near there. He should be fine-just ice it until he calms down."

"No, Dad I think it's seri-" Oklahoma's voice was drowned out by a large popping sound and Texas's scream. In the same moment, a pin in America's glasses popped and they fell off of his face.

"Holy- Dad! There's blood! Texas is bleeding- oh my- Dad, just get over here. He won't stop bleeding! DAD!"

"I'll be right there, sweetie. just hold on and do the best you can. Call in some of your siblings. Tell them I said so if they ask why." he called into the phone, grabbing a backpack and shoving a few changes of clothes in it, as well as California, his emergency contacts.

"Okay Dad... But I've never heard Texas scream like that. Not even in the 1800's when he was being fought over. I... Just hurry Dad. "

"I'm on my way baby, I'm on my way. Just got into my plane. Listen, I'm starting it now. Put Tex on the phone Oakey, and just try to sop up and stop the bleeding until I get there." America put his phone on speaker as he took off and he heard the rustle of clothing and body parts being moved.

"Hiya Pops." Texas coughed into the phone.

"Hey Tex. First things first. Where are you guys? I need to know where I can land."

"We're here at my apartment. The one near Love Field. Where were you?"

"I was in Boston. Mass was bombed there so I was taking care of him. I'll be there in just a bit, I took my military jet." Texas made a noise that America assumed was of acknowledgment then hissed as Oklahoma pressed a bit to hard on the wound.

"Dang nabbit Oklahoma, be careful! That hurts!" he heard Texas yell. Oklahoma must have snapped back because Texas was silent for a moment. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah Tex?"

"You know all those stories you tell some of the younger states about being able to hear the screams of your people in the Civil War and the Revolution?" America winced, but nodded, knowing where Texas was going with this.

"I can hear them dad. There's a little girl pleading, begging her dad to get them out of there because she can't hear or see anything, children screaming from the pain of the burns, adults crying for their lost family members. It hurts, dad. Oh Good Gracious, it hurts my head." America assumed the sniffles in the background were Oklahoma. He flipped a switch and out came his landing gear, lining himself up with the runway at the private airfield not 3 miles from Texas' apartment. Hopping out as fast he could once he parked in the hangar reserved for him, America jumped into his car and sped off, holding his phone between his ear and shoulder.

"You still there Tex?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I'm almost there. I'm just a minute away, I promise."

"Hero's honor?" Texas asked, smiling a little at the inside joke their family had. America chuckled and nodded, though his son couldn't see it.

"Definitely, Tex. Hero's honor. What number is your apartment again?" America parked rather haphazardly, but he knew he wouldn't get a ticket. Texas snorted and coughed a bit.

"1845, duh! Really Dad? Seems like someone's getting old!"

"Very funny Texas. Now do you want my help, or do you want me to just sit out here and let you suffer?"

"Not cool, Dad. So not cool."

America snorted and opened the door, crossing over to his kids. Gently removing Oklahoma's hands, America grabbed one of the damp rags she had prepared and began cleaning the wound, inspecting it closely when he was done. He frowned in concentration and thought for a moment on what was the better course of action: stitch up the little hole or just wrap it in a bandage. America decided that doing both wouldn't hurt. Pulling out a needle and thread from his first aid kit, America set to work patching up his second largest state.

Taping the end of the bandage down, America sighed in relief and wiped his forehead with the back of his wrist, getting a little blood on himself unknowingly. As he stood up, he turned to his daughter.

"Hey Oakey, can you go get Tex a clean shirt? We don't want him getting cold, now." Oklahoma nodded numbly and walked towards the bedroom while America made his way to the kitchen to scrub off his hands. Drying them, he turned to see Oklahoma struggling to get the Texan into his shirt, though it seemed as though the boy had fallen asleep. America chuckled and walked over to help. With the two working together, they managed to get Texas comfortably situated in his bed without disturbing the bandages or the person they protected.

Closing the door quietly behind him, America took one look at the trembling form of his 46th child and enveloped her in a comforting hug, rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder.

"Dad, that - that was horrible! Why did I have to be the one Jonny wanted to have over for the weekend?! I never want to go through that again!" she cried, clutching to her father for all she was worth. America sighed and just held her. Oh, his states. His brave, beautiful states. They had seen bloodshed and war and the cruelty of brother's against brothers. And yet, no matter how little they got along with eachother, the one thing they could not stand to see was one another in pain. Even in the Civil War, they in the Union would smuggle in letters to the states of the Confederacy, that were apologizing ten times over for all the bloodshed and pain they may have caused in the battles - America himself had always written one for every battle (not that his boss knew, or ever would). And then another letter would come back from the South, saying the apology was accepted and no matter what happened they would always be siblings. (Of course, the next day they would fight and all the words would be forgotten, but America had saved every letter, sent and recieved, from the states to one another. They always came to him if they wanted something kept safe and a secret.) But even then, they didn't personally see each other get hurt, so it was understandable that Oklahoma would have this reaction. It had happened so unexpectedly and the poor girl had no time to think.

"Jane O. Jones, you were amazing. You kept as calm as you could and you did the smart thing by calling me. I am very proud of you. Most of your other siblings would never have thought to bother me about it until I called, asking why my glasses broke unexpectedly. You were brilliant and I couldn't think of a better helper besides your Uncle Mattie, but he technically doesn't count. Don't worry about it. You know, not even some of the Original 13 have seen something like that." he said soothingly, picking her up and sitting her next to him on Texas' couch. Oklahoma sniffed and chuckled weakly.

"Well aren't I just a lucky one?" The pair erupted into laughter, one of them crying for a completely different reason now.

* * *

Texas sat up slowly and groaned, the pain in his chest flaring sharply as he did so. Carefully, he maneuvered out of his bed and padded out to the kitchen to find something to nibble on, like an apple or some cheese. What he did not expect however, was to turn around and find his younger sister curled up safely in the arms of his father with a faintly tear stained face on his couch, both sleeping soundly. After the initial shock wore off, Texas shrugged and turned back to the fridge.

_'I could've sworn that I bought cheese yesterday!'_

* * *

Jane O. Jones - Oklahoma

Jonathan A. Jones - Texas

Just a little one shot that I've been working on since I heard about the explosion a couple weeks ago. I can so see America being good at patching wounds and stuff from all the wars he's been in and also being a good daddy to all his states. So cute~!As for A Female Ranger, I am working on the next few chapters for that, so they should be up in a few days. And if you liked this Hetalia fic, I have another one in the works about Japan visiting the Pearl Harbor Memorial in Honolulu. I was there recently and it truly is a beautiful, yet sad place. До свэданя!

~AnimeApprentice


	2. SO IMPORTANT I COULD EXPLODE!

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry that this isn't an update, but this message is even more important. It has come to my attention that the bill trying to take away our freeddom on the internet, SOPA, is back! This bill says that anybody who posts something using "copyrighted material", like a video game walkthrough, a video of you doing a cover of a song, fanfiction, or anything of the sort, will be treated as a criminal. I didn't believe it at first, but I've put somelinks on my profile to prove it. This needs to be stopped! The link to vote against it is also on my profile.

For my readers who don't live in America, even you need to be concerned. Many of us FanFiction writers come from America and if this bill gets passed, it might be taken down from the internet permanently, or it might be blocked and this website will lose many good writers and some fantastic stories may never be finished. But who knows? Our government is known to take things to completely ridiculous extremes.

Fellow Writers! Post a chapter of your own like this to spread the word and get this bill stopped!

They think they can pas this bill quietly and surprise us, but we won't be fooled! Maybe this time, they will get it through to their heads, that you don't mess with the fans.

~AnimeApprentice


End file.
